Edible
by Ros3bud009
Summary: Larry and Miles argue over grammer and Phoenix finds himself in the middle of it all. PreDL6 incident thus they're kids, slight EdgexNick.


Hello dear reader. This is my first ficlet, and I must say it was really fun. Hope you enjoy it.

Also, yes, there a pinch of EdgeyxNicky, but if that's not your thing, you can easily enjoy this anyway. As for those who love it like I do, relish in the adorableness. 333

And for the record, both eatable and edible are actually correct. They are both words for foods that one can eat. Edible just sounds more gramatically correct.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa, look at that! Do you think its eatable?"

"Edible," Miles corrected, walking up next to his classmate by the window. "The word is edible."

"But I don't want to 'ed' it, I want to eat it!" replied Larry as he threw his arms out to exaggerate his point. He then paused a moment, scrunched his little face up in thought and pursed his lips. Finally he nodded his head as if to agree with his own statement, and added, "Ed isn't even one of those special kind of words."

"You mean a verb?"

"Yeah, that! It's not a verb!" the small boy cried in triumph, a huge grin plastered on his face and his hands at his hips. "So it has to be eatable."

Miles rolled his eyes and shook his finger at him. "No, it's not. Edible means you can eat it. It has nothing to do with verbs."

"But eatable makes more sense!"

"But it's still edible."

Larry glowered at his friend, his face furrowed with frustration and confusion. Finally, he turned on his heel and, looking for backup, asked the other, "What do you think Nick? It's eatable right? I'm right, RIGHT?!"

Phoenix just blinked at the two expectant faces focusing in on him. With his hands still rested on the glass of the storefront's window, he gazed back blankly before replying.

"Huh?"

"Eatable or edibi-… ebidibl-… ebedabl-…uh…"

"Edible."

"Yeah, that! Is it that or eatable?"

Phoenix again looked at them confusedly. Sighing with exasperation, Miles walked around Larry and, placing a hand on the oblivious boy's shoulder, turned him back towards the window. "See that? Larry said it was eatable--"

"I asked if it was eatable!"

"—and I said that the word was edible, not eatable," he continued, ignoring his flailing companions protests. He then turned Phoenix back to face him. Larry bounced up and down behind Miles, obviously trying to make himself seen.

He was still ignored.

"Now," Miles started, "is it eatable" – he couldn't help smirking, as if it were a joke – "or edible?"

"Who are you going to believe Nick? Miles, or me?!"

"Uhh…" Phoenix swallowed hard, looking back and forth between the two. In all honesty, he hadn't the slightest what the truth was. He wasn't exactly the brightest kid in class. If he were to pick one of their answers based on merit, he'd trust Miles more. Larry didn't even make the list of semi-bright kids in class. But, if he looked at it logically, eatable did make more sense, and he likely would have said it himself.

"Well, um, I… I dunno…"

"Pick one! Me, or Miles!"

"But I don't—"

"Nick." Phoenix looked up – he didn't even know when he'd looked down – and felt himself blush. Miles was looking at him with an incomprehensible expression on his face. But there seemed almost a glimmer of…hope? Phoenix's shoulder felt hot where the other's hand lay, the heat making its way up into his face and all the way to the tips of his ears. His stomach was suddenly swarmed by little butterflies. He swallowed hard again.

"I'm right, aren't I?" There was hardly a moment's pause before Phoenix nodded quickly.

"NO WAY! How could you do this to me Nick?!" Larry cried, floundering in disbelief. But Miles' face broke out in a victorious grin. He gave Phoenix a pat on the shoulder before removing his hand and shoving his hands back into his pockets.

"I knew you'd make the right choice."

"THAT WASN'T FAIR, YOU CHEATER!"

"What, I didn't do anything, did I?"

"BUT YOU DID, I KNOW YOU DID! THERE'S NO WAY HE'D PICK YOU OVER ME!"

"But he did."

"CAUSE YOU CHEATED!"

Miles just smiled condescendingly and started to walk onto the next store. "Coming Nick?" The boy, still visibly red, just gave a quick nod and followed. Larry looked on in disgust.

"Well, I'm not going with you, cause YOU'RE A CHEATER! YOU HEAR ME?! CHEAT-ER" Awkward silence fell as all the other passersby looked at the young boy oddly. But the other two continued without him, now out of embarrassment more than anything. Larry sniffled a little and turned to look into the window again. The spiral candy cane tree stared back. Giving it a nasty look, he spun around and raced down the sidewalk after his friends.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME FOR MILES, NICK? HEY, WAIT UP! NIIIIICK!!"


End file.
